


hooked on a feeling

by thespacenico



Series: klancemas 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again lol, Jealous Keith, M/M, keith is a big sweetheart, shiro and adam will never stop teasing him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacenico/pseuds/thespacenico
Summary: klancemas day 5: movie marathon





	hooked on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ahh i am trying not to get too behind!! i kind of had trouble really thinking of anything super klance-y for this prompt so it's more like a filler for the overall story but here you go

**meme dream team**  
December 5th, 7:39 PM

 **lancey lance:** EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE MOVIE ROOM

 **Keith K:** since when do you have the authority to call emergency meetings

 **Adam W:** emergency meeting in the movie room

 **Keith K:** …

 **pidge:** lol

 **T. Shirogane:** you made that too easy

 **Keith K:** ugh

 **pidge:** keith’s preferred forms of expression: the ellipses and disgust

 **lancey lance:** i mean  
he uses other forms of expression sometimes too

 **Hunk:** like what?

 **Keith K:** absolutely nothing

  
**Keith K > lancey lance**  
December 5th, 7:43 PM

 **Keith K:** tell them about the smiley faces and i WILL throw all of your skincare products out your window

 **lancey lance:** okay first of all  
valid threat  
second of all come to the movie room and i won’t tell them

 **Keith K:** …

 **lancey lance:** :)

 **Keith K:** i hate this  
fine

  
And what everyone finds, when they all wander into the movie room a few minutes later, is Lance and Adam sitting on the floor at the front of the room surrounded by stacks of movies.

“Uh, what’s going on right now?” Hunk asks, as Pidge flops onto one of the cushioned seats and squints at them through her glasses. “Where’s the emergency?”

“Movie marathon,” Lance grins, making a grand gesture at all of the movies laid out before him and Adam.

Keith folds his arms and sits on the arm of Pidge’s chair. “Some emergency,” he says dryly.

“We need to vote on what to watch,” Adam clarifies amusedly, adjusting his glasses. “We’ve narrowed it down to some Marvel movies.”

Allura leans over to Keith. “What is Marvel?”

“Superheroes,” Keith explains. She blinks at him, and he laughs a little. “You’ll see.”

“So what exactly are our options?” Pidge asks, propping her chin in her hand.

Lance dramatically clears his throat, Keith rolling his eyes and Adam smiling in amusement as he begins to list everything. “There’s Thor of course, Iron Man, Captain America plus Civil War, The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy—” He pauses, counting his fingers, and Keith kind of hates that it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. “I think that’s it.”

“Everyone text their votes to me,” Adam adds, waving his handheld in the air.

The only reason that Guardians of the Galaxy wins is because the votes get split up between pretty much every single movie, and Allura only votes for it because _it just reminded me of us! Guardians of the Galaxy, Defenders of the Universe?_

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Shiro shrugs, and so half an hour later they’re all ambling back in the movie room loaded with drinks and popcorn and candy while Adam sets up the movie.

Keith turns to squint at Shiro when he slips into a seat behind him in the very back. “You and Adam aren’t gonna sit back there and make out, are you?”

Shiro shrugs. “Do you want us to?”

He snorts when Keith makes a gagging noise, turning back around in his seat and glancing down at his handheld as it buzzes.

  
**lancey lance:** i’m getting blankets will u save me a spot??

  
Keith blinks at the message. _Interesting,_ his brain says.

“Interesting,” Shiro says over his shoulder.

Keith starts a little and slaps his handheld down. “Stop that.” He huffs and slides down in his seat when Shiro raises an eyebrow at him. “It’s nothing.”

The corner of Shiro’s mouth twitches up. “I didn’t say anything.” Keith peeks at his handheld again as Shiro folds his arms over the back of Keith’s seat and hums. “Aren’t you going to respond?”

His handheld buzzes again.

  
**lancey lance:** otherwise i will tell everyone about the smiley faces  
>:)

  
“The smiley faces?” Shiro reads aloud.

He snorts again as Keith shoves him away and hunches over his screen.

  
**Keith K:** you’re blackmailing me now?

 **lancey lance:** mayhaps i am

 **Keith K:** that’s not even a word

 **lancey lance:** :)  
:) :) :)  
:)  
:) :)  
:)))

 **Keith K:** oh my god. okay i’m saving you a spot

  
“What’s with all the smiley faces?” Adam says over his shoulder, and Shiro laughs as Keith slaps his handheld down again with a frustrated groan and sinks lower into his seat.

Pidge and Allura come in together with a bowl of popcorn and claim two of the seats in the front row, Pidge chattering excitedly about something that Keith doesn’t quite catch but Allura seems to be fully invested in. Hunk follows only a moment later as the title screen pops onto the wall, shooting a bright grin in Keith’s direction before falling into the seat on the other side of Pidge.

“Hm,” Adam says thoughtfully from where he’s perched beside Shiro. “I wonder where Lance is going to sit.”

“You’re not funny,” Keith mutters, and Adam and Shiro both snicker.

Lance makes his entrance by unceremoniously dumping a blanket into Keith’s lap. “I have returned with the goods,” he declares, and then proceeds to toss the rest of the few blankets he’s collected at everyone else. He turns out the lights while Adam starts the movie, and then he finally settles into the seat beside Keith after he’s stolen Hunk’s bag of M&M’s.

The moment that Chris Pratt appears on the screen, Lance nudges Keith and grins. “That’s me,” he whispers.

Keith huffs a laugh. “What?”

“This is like Team Voltron in an alternate universe.” Lance pops a handful of M&M’s into his mouth. “I’m Star Lord, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Keith sighs.

Lance offers him the bag and Keith obligingly takes a handful. “Hunk is Groot. Shiro’s like, a way less intense version of Drax, I guess?”

Keith shrugs. “Sure.”

“Then Allura is Mantis, Pidge is Rocket, and you’re Gamora.”

“Why am I Gamora?”

“Uh, hello?” Lance snickers. “Intense, moody, fights with a sword—”

Keith tosses the blanket at him. “I’m not moody,” he protests.

Pidge shushes them.

They’re halfway through the second movie when Allura slips out of the room, and it’s impossible for Keith not to notice the way that Lance watches her go, his brow creased. And then it’s impossible for Keith not to watch Lance go, after he whispers a quick _“be right back”_ and slips out of the room after her.

He tries to pay attention to the movie, but now all he’s really aware of is the empty seats in front of and beside him. _You’re jumping to conclusions again,_ his brain tells him. He slumps a little in his chair. _Don’t freak out,_ it adds. The same feeling from a few days earlier starts to form in his stomach again, because he can’t help but wonder—he quickly shoves it down with a handful of M&M’s.

There’s a bit of shuffling behind him and he keeps his eyes fixed determinedly on the screen as Shiro climbs over and slides into the empty seat next to him, lowering his voice. “You’re freaking out,” he murmurs.

Keith crosses his arms and slumps some more. “Am not,” he mutters.

“Stop freaking out.”

“I’m _not.”_

Shiro sighs.

Keith slumps.

Shiro just pats his shoulder like he always does and returns to his seat in the back.

When Lance comes back, Keith expects Allura to be right behind him, so he’s surprised (and maybe selfishly relieved—again) when he’s alone. He sinks back into his seat with a quiet sigh, and Keith glances sideways at him. “Everything okay?” he whispers tentatively.

“Yeah, everything’s okay,” he nods. “Allura just kind of gets days where she’s homesick, I think.”

Keith blinks. “Oh.” _Wow,_ his brain says mockingly. _You’re kind of a jerk._ He shifts a little. “Uh—is she okay?”

Lance nods again. “You know Allura. Nothing keeps her down for long.”

“Okay,” Keith says, and then shoves more M&M’s into his mouth because he still feels like a jerk and he doesn’t know what else to say.

Eventually he feels bad enough that he pulls his handheld back out and texts her himself.

  
**Keith K > Princess**  
December 5th, 11:14 PM

 **Keith K:** are you okay?

 **Princess:** yes, i’m alright  
i apologize i don’t mean to seem unappreciative

 **Keith K:** nothing to apologize for  
lance says you’re homesick?

 **Princess:** it’s been such a long time but  
yes, very  
i know that seems silly

 **Keith K:** it’s not silly  
i get homesick for my old shack sometimes too  
back when i was younger, i mean

 **Princess:** really?  
i never would have guessed

 **Keith K:** i don’t really talk about it  
i kind of have a bad habit of internalizing everything so  
at least that’s what shiro always tells me

 **Princess:** i suppose i do that sometimes as well  
it’s just difficult to explain

 **Keith K:** i understand  
i know i’m not anyone’s go-to for this sort of thing because i’m not good at talking to people but that means i can be a really good listener  
anyway if you need to talk i’m here

 **Princess:** i’m sure i’ll feel better after i’ve slept, but i will keep that in mind for next time  
thank you keith

 **Keith K:** yeah  
night princess

 **Princess:** good night keith <3

  
(Lance falls asleep near the end of the movie. Keith hangs back after everyone else has left, and carefully lays a blanket over his shoulders and maybe watches him for a little longer than necessary and listens to his soft breathing before he manages to make himself leave.)

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.taxashi.tumblr.com)!  
> 


End file.
